Golden Sun: A New Saga
by Mia the Mercury Adept
Summary: Alex has mysteriously vanished off Weyard and Mia and her companions are detemined to save him. They soon discover remnants of an ancient kingdom, and later on the kingdom itself. Rated PG for violence and action peril. *WARNING: SPOILERS!*
1. Default Chapter

Golden Sun: A New Saga  
  
Prologue  
  
Long ago, there was an ancient civilization of alchemy. The people blessed with alchemy's powers   
had lived during that lost age of man. But evil threatened the world, and so the alchemists   
sealed that ancient power away, locking it within the four Elemental Lighthouses and Stars-  
Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water. Thousands of years later, Saturos and Menardi had lit two  
lighthouses,the Mercury and Venus Lighthouses, but then Isaac and his companions Garet, Ivan,   
and Mia had defeated the dastardly duo once and for all atop Venus Lighthouse. A supposed  
comrade of Saturos and Menardi's, Felix, had tried to escape along with a girl from  
the town of Lalivero named Sheba. But the lighthouse's foundations began to collapse,  
and Sheba fell into the sea. Felix jumped after her, but both were lost...  
Jenna, Felix's sister, along with the sage Kraden and Mia's former apprentice, Alex, had escaped   
the building in time and ended up on an island at sea along with Felix and Sheba, who had   
washed up ashore. Felix, with the two remaining Elemental Stars, had sought to light the   
lighthouses. Along the way, they ran into Piers, a young man who had come from the mystic  
kingdom of Lemuria, who had joined Felix's crew. Also, they ran into two other Fire Adepts,  
Agatio, who was Saturos's friend; and Karst, who was Menardi's sister. They too sought to light   
the lighthouses and also get revenge on Isaac and company. Eventually, Felix and co. were led to   
Jupiter Lighthouse, and along the way to the lighthouse's aerie, Felix forund Isaac and   
company in distress. Felix lit the lighthouse, and Agatio and Karst had attacked them, but Felix   
emerged victorious. Eventually, Felix went to the Mars Lighthouse on the outskirts of the  
cold wasteland of Prox. There Felix lit the lighthouse and, with help of Isaac and his   
companions, permanently defeated Agatio and Karst. And then that all 4 lighthouses were lit,  
Felix wished his parents, along with Isaac's father, back to life.   
  
Meanwhile, atop Mt. Aleph, Alex stood and noticed that all 4 lighthouses were lit and the   
Elemental Stars returned to Sol Sanctum. However...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alex saw the Elemental Stars returning to Sol Sanctum. But, unexpectedly, the four beacons also  
shone upon Mt. Aleph. "What in the world!?" Alex gasped. Then a nexus with light and darkness  
brimming from it opened. "The four beacons have opened the gates of light and darkness, forming  
chaos!" he cried, shocked. The nexus started sucking him in. "Aaaaaaaaaagh!!!!"  
  
"Alex!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mia awoke from her sleep, terrified. "Alex.........." she muttered. She had gotten out of   
bed that she slept in at an inn in the town of Vale, where it all began. She headed toward the   
lake at the main plaza. It was past midnight. Isaac got out of bed and followed her.  
  
Isaac saw Mia sitting by the lake, looking at her reflection. "Whatcha up to, Mia?" Isaac asked.  
Mia replied, "Alex..." "What about him?" Isaac asked.   
"I saw a vision of him in my dreams last night."  
"Really?"  
"I saw him atop Mount Aleph."  
"What was he doing there?"  
"I don't know...He must've been looking over the horizon. I saw the Elemental Stars returning  
to Sol Sanctum. I also saw the four beacons shining on Mt. Aleph. A vortex opened, and  
it sucked Alex in."  
"Why would you see that in your dream?"  
"It must've been a vision of the past...or maybe the present."  
"What could it all mean?"  
"I don't know..."  
  
The next morning, Mia had told everyone else about her dream. She told them it might have been a   
vision of the present. So then they all had climbed atop Mt. Aleph, but Alex was nowhere to be   
found. "No.....It...can't be........" Mia said in sorrow. Piers said, "Mia, you're not the  
only one who sees visions of the past or future. In my dreams, I saw Lemuria vanish from this   
world." "What could these visions all mean?" Sheba asked. Mia said, "We will never know...  
unless we search for the truth!" The Lemurian ship, which suprisingly hadn't vanished, was  
landed beside Vale. Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Jenna, Sheba, Felix, and Piers all boarded the ship,  
along with Kraden. A guard abord said, "We have found a temple that was never there before. Let's  
see what's there." They had ventured to the temple, which was at the very south edge of the   
world. Isaac, Felix and their comrades had entered, along with Kraden, as he knew all about the   
ancient civilizations.   
  
Inside the temple, there were four Elemental Mirrors of earth, fire, wind, and water.  
Isaac took the Earth mirror, Piers took the Water mirror, Garet took the Fire mirror, and  
Ivan took the Wind Mirror. "I wonder what the purpose of these mirrors are..." Isaac pondered.  
Suddenly a creepy, hissing voice said, "You have entered here seeking the Elemental Mirrors....  
And now you will never escape!!!!!!!!" Felix, Isaac, and everyone else except Kraden prepeared to   
fight. The creature was Elemental Serpent, the guardian of the Elemental Mirrors.   
The fighters had unleashed their greatest Psynergy attacks on the monster, but it was not harmed.   
Felix cried,"Elemental attacks can't harm it! We'll have to use our physical attacks."   
So the monster was vanquished with powerful attacks. After the battle, a gentle voice called out   
to them, " So you have defeated the Elemental Serpent. You are the chosen ones to save our kingdom."  
"Your kingdom?" Jenna said, confused. "Does that mean--" "Yes," said the voice. "Our ancient  
kingdom. The kingdom, along with alchemy's secrets, were sealed away thousands of years ago.  
Those mirrors you possess have opened the path to the four Elemental Sanctums...The Mars Sanctum,  
The Venus Sanctum, the Jupiter Sanctum, and the Mercury Sanctum. There you must pass the trials  
in order to reveal our kingdom." "Aren't there traps?" Garet asked. The voice replied, "Precisely.  
The ancient peoples placed them there in order to stop evildoers from passing any trials should  
they have defeated the Guardian." Sheba asked, "Can't you disarm them or something?" The voice  
sighed. "I am afraid I cannot. I just wish you luck and hope you find the way out of the traps."  
  
And so they had set off in search of the elemental sanctums. What fate awaits them?.......  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....... 


	2. Chapter 2

Golden Sun: A New Saga  
  
Chapter 2  
  
On the Lemurian ship, the holders of the mirrors noticed some unknown carvings on the mirrors'  
borders. "What's this? I can't make it out," Isaac said. Piers said, "I know what is says. These   
are ancient inscriptions. Let me see them." So Isaac, Garet, and Ivan gave Piers the other 3   
Elemental Mirrors. Piers read them. "The earth mirror says, 'I am the power of earth, lying   
within a mountain.' The water mirror says, 'I am the essence of water's many forms, resting  
within an icy cave.' The wind mirror reads, 'I am the wind's fury, bound in a temple near the  
raging winds.' Lastly, the fire mirror reads, 'I am the fire's strength, dormant inside  
an ancient volcano.'" "Those inscriptions must be the sanctums' locations," said Felix.   
Piers said, "I also know that there are four pillars of light and they are to be lit  
in the sanctums to open the door to another world. A jeweled orb is required to light the  
rays. And also, only the adepts of the same element as a specific sanctum may enter."   
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Garet shouted.   
  
Part One: Venus Sanctum  
  
The ship flew to the bottom-right corner of the world, where Venus Sanctum was nestled away.  
Felix and Isaac disembarked there. "Kraden! Drop the others off by the proper sanctums, and stop  
by Mercury Sanctum! When Piers and Mia have completed the trials, the others should be done  
as well! Good luck!" Felix called out to Kraden. The ship left the island.  
Venus Sanctum was in the center of a sandy desert, with rivers of flowing sand on its edges  
and a huge mountain in the horizon. Both walked up to the door. The symbol of Venus was glowing   
on the door. Felix and Isaac placed their hands on the symbol, and the door opened.  
  
Inside, they found a hall and an orb made of citrine standing on an altar. "That must be the   
orb," Isaac whispered to Felix. Isaac walked to the altar. "Stop, Isaac!" Felix warned.  
"Why?" Isaac pondred.   
"It might be a trap."  
"But then, if we don't get past the traps, we can't enter the trials!"  
"You're right, Isaac."  
"I guess I'd better take it carefully."  
"I'll take it, Isaac."  
Felix cautiously took the orb off the altar. "Well, that wasn't too complicated," Isaac said.  
"I guess not," Felix replied. Both of them started walking down the hall when the floor  
and wall tiles began moving in a forward direction. "Aah! What's happening, Felix!?" Isaac   
cried. "No time for that, Isaac. JUMP!" Felix and Isaac jumped off the first tile. Then  
more tiles began moving. "JUMP!"   
  
Both Earth Adepts had escaped in one piece. "Pant...pant...Phew! That was close." Isaac said  
in relief. "That must have been the first trap," Felix said. "There might be a second one.  
We'd better be careful. There's the exit into the trials. We can make it if we sneak out of   
here." "Alright. I wonder why the floor is filled with sand..." Isaac wondered. But as soon  
as he and Felix took a few steps away from the entrance into the room, the entrance  
door sealed shut, and the exit door sank more than halfway into the sand. "What happened!?"  
cried Isaac. "I don't know. Maybe if we crawl, we can make it out of here." Suddenly all  
the walls started moving inward. Isaac said, "I think you spoke too sooon, Felix!" Felix  
said, "We won't make it even if we crawl." Isaac said, "Can't we push the walls back!?"  
Felix said, "No. But I have an idea. Isaac, hold my hand." "Okay..." Isaac held Felix's  
hand. "Sand!!!" All of a sudden, both had vanished under the sand. Both had crawled out of  
the room through the sand. Then they reached solid ground. "Phew! Hope there aren't anymore   
traps." Isaac said, climbing out of the sand. Felix, climbing out as well, said, "I think  
that was the last one. Now's the trials." The Trials room was a place with sandfalls.  
Isaac tried climbing up the sandfall, but he slipped. Felix said, "Wait. Hold my  
hand again Isaac. SAND!!" Both had climbed up the sand fall. There at the top was the exit,  
but it was blocked by another sandfall. But there was also a block on top of a pillar.  
Felix said, "Wait. Stand back." He walked up to the pillar. "TREMOR!!!!!" The block was   
pushed off by a tremor. Felix and Isaac both pushed the block into an area of the sandfall.  
The exit door was revealed, and they walked through. An altar was in the center of the room.  
A voice said to Felix, "Come..." "It's like the orb is talking to me..." Felix said.  
"Place the orb on the altar..." And then Felix placed the orb on the altar. A pillar  
of orange light shone out of a hole in the ceiling. Felix said, "Alright. We got that out of the  
way. Let's return to the entrance and wait for Kraden."  
  
Part Two: Mars Sanctum  
  
Garet and Jenna had disembarked at an island in the south-west edge of Weyard. The Mars Sanctum  
was bordered by land with torches and a volcano in the horizon. They saw the Mars symbol on  
the door. Both of them touched the symbol and entered. A ruby orb sat on a pillar with flames  
on its back. "Hey there's the orb! Let's take it." Garet exclaimed. "No," Jenna replied.  
"I'll take it." So Jenna took it. But as soon as they started heading down the hall...  
"Eek!" Jenna cried. "Flaming arrows! Run!" Garet and Jenna ran and dodged the flaming arrows.  
"That was a close call," Garet said, after he and Jenna had escaped. Suddenly huge flaming  
walls started closing in on them. "We're going to be roasted to a crisp if we don't hurry!"  
Jenna exclaimed. Both she and Garet fled out of the room. "Phew. I'm just glad we survived. Now   
comes the trials." The trials were a room where a great wall of fire blocked the entrance.  
Jenna said, "We've got to get that flaming wall out of the way." In a hidden corridor was a   
switch. Garet flipped it and the wall of fire vanished. As the two Fire Adepts walked to the   
exit, there was a torch...and a huge block of red ice. "Red ice?" Garet wondered. "No prob."  
But Garet could not break the ice with his sword. Jenna said, "Wait. Stand back." Garet stood  
back. "Blaze!!!" But Jenna's Blaze magic could not melt the ice. Jenna said, "Strange..."  
Suddenly a voice called out to Jenna and Garet, "Find the blue flame." "The blue flame?"  
Garet asked. "To light the torch with the blue flame, you will need a candle." A candle appeared  
at Garet's feet. Jenna said, "Okay, we need to find this blue flame." There was a passage, but  
a block was blocking the way. Garet said, "Wait, Jenna. Move!!" Garet moved the block out of the   
way. Both entered the room. A blue fire was on the torch. Garet lit the candle with its fire.  
Both returned to the room with the exit, and Garet lit the torch. Jenna said, "Stand back,  
Garet. Blaze!!!!" A stream of blue fire emanated from the torch, and melted the red ice.  
The area was a path inside a volcano. "Be careful," Jenna said. They reached a place with a  
hole with fire in the center. "Throw the orb into the pit," the orb seemed to say to Jenna.  
Jenna threw the orb in the fire pit, but instead of the orb being destroyed, the fires  
turned as red as the orb and a red beacon shone out of the volcano's hole. "Let's go  
back to the entrance," Garet said.  
  
Part Three: Jupiter Sanctum  
  
On the way to Jupiter Sanctum, in the northwest corner of Weyard, a huge tornado suddenly   
appeared. Ivan and Sheba were nearly blown off the ship and were hanging on to the edges.  
"Quickly, Kraden! Make your way out of here!" Ivan shouted. As the ship left the storm,  
Sheba was blown away. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Ivan, help!!!!!" "Sheba!!!" Ivan yelled,and wnt after   
her. Both were caught in the cyclone and fell into the sea. When they woke up, they found   
themselves washed ashore. The Jupiter Sanctum was surronded by pillars of electricity. The   
symbol of Jupiter appeared on the door and Ivan and Sheba touched it. They entered, and saw an   
amethyst orbsuspended in midair. "We'd better be careful taking this," Sheba said. Sheba took   
the orb, but as the two Wind Adepts headed down the hall, lightning bolts crashed down. "Run!!"  
Ivan yelled. The both of them ran, dodging the bolts.   
  
"That was close," Ivan said, as they stepped in the next room. Both started walking down the   
passage when wind gusts blew, pushing them to the side. Spikes popped out of the walls.  
"Quickly, crouch!" Sheba yelled. Both crouched, and missed the spikes. "We'll crawl out of here,"  
Ivan said. So they crawled out the passage against the wind currents. The trials were a passage   
where at the end were two pillars, one at each side. "We can't cross the gap," said Ivan.  
"We'll have to find a switch or something." So they found a switch. Ivan pulled it, and then  
they headed back down, but couldn't find the pillar. "That's odd," Ivan said. "Either that  
switch was a red herring or the pillar must be invisible." Sheba got an idea. "Invisible!  
That's it! Reveal!!!" The pillar became visible, and both hopped across to the exit.  
Inside, a voice said to Sheba, "Place the orb on the altar." Sheba did so, and when the   
sun shone on it, a pink beam emanated out of the sanctum. The tornado vanished as well.  
"Let's go," Ivan said.  
  
Part Four: Mercury Sanctum  
  
Piers and Mia disembarked at an island in the northeast edge of Weyard. The Mercury  
Sanctum was bordered by clear, streaming rivers and a waterfall in the horizon. The Mercury  
symbol appeared on the door, and both touched it, and entered.  
A sapphire orb sat atop an icy pillar. Mia took it cautiosly, and both headed down the  
passage. "Ha ha! Well, just look at that! We're here in one piece!" Mia said joyfully.  
Then she looked up. "Hmm? What's that? That's one huge icicle." Piers cried, "That's not  
an icicle, that's a huge ice crystal! Run!" Then more ice crystals crashed down. Both  
ran into the next room. "Pant...wheeze...I should've known that was a trap." Mia said.  
Both tried to sneak into the door, but the entrance door closed. "What in the world!?"  
Piers exclaimed. "Well, we can still make it." But the exit closed as well. "So then...  
we're trapped here forever?" Mia asked. Suddenly, the room started flooding. "I think  
we'll drown before 'forever' comes!" Piers shouted. "Search for an exit, Mia!"  
"Ugh...I can't!"  
Piers and Mia were up to their shoulders in the water. Piers exclaimed, "Quickly, Mia!  
Touch the panel down there!" Mia dove and touched the panel, and both were washed out of the   
room. The trials were full of waterfalls, lakes and a huge glacier that not even Piers could  
burst. "We have to find a way to break part of the glacier away!" Piers exclaimed. Mia saw  
a switch underneath a small lake. "Okay, Mia. Parch!!" Piers had drained all the water out of the   
small lake. Mia climbed down and flipped the switch. A huge portion of the glacier bursted.  
Piers went to the glacier. "BURST!!" A small opening bursted. Mia and Piers exited the trials,  
and entered a room with a small pool of water. "Throw the orb into the water," a voice said  
to Mia. She threw the orb into the water, and a blue beam shone out of the sanctum. But something  
else occured. Mia was standing still and stared at the beam, as if in a trance. "Mia?" Piers asked.  
  
Mia saw Alex within a cascading waterfall. "Alex..."  
"Mia?..."  
"I'm glad you're okay, Alex. Come with me. Let's go home together."  
But suddenly, Alex vanished.  
"Alex! NO!!!!!!!!"  
An evil voice said, "Muahahahahaha!!!!!!"  
Mia seemed to be falling. "Nooooooooooo!!!!!"  
Mia found herself in a mysterious place. She suddenly floated up, and   
then saw Alex inside a crystal.  
"Alex!"  
The evil voice said, "Ahahaha!! Soon you and your pathetic friends will end up this way  
and will helplessly do nothing, as we destroy the world!!"  
"No!!!!!!!!"  
"Mia?" Piers asked.  
Mia turned around and looked up at Piers. Her eyes no longer shone with the radiance  
and gentleness of her soul, but were dull as if she had been drained of her very essence.  
"Piers..." Suddenly she fainted. "Mia!" Piers held the unconscious Mia in his arms.  
"There is nothing I can do for her here. I'd better board the ship."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	3. Chapter 3

Golden Sun: A New Saga  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Piers took Mia aboard the Lemurian ship. "What happened to her?" asked a   
guard aboard the ship. "I don't know..." Piers answered.  
  
"I don't know............"  
  
The words echoed inside Mia's head. She could not see a thing, as she was  
still unconscious. Hovever, she had a dream of sorts...  
  
"Where am I?....What's happening to me?....Who am I?...."  
Mia dreamt she was falling through some sort of hole that led  
to another dimension.   
  
She soon found herself floating above what seemed to be Lemuria. "Is this....  
Lemuria?" she asked herself. "Lemuria didn't look like this when I was  
here. This must be what it was like in the ancient past..."  
  
And it did not look like the time Mia and her companions had visited.  
It had looked completely renewed, and people were everywhere.  
Mia had noticed someone who looked like Piers. "Is that...Piers?"  
she asked herself. Piers, or the figure that resembled him, looked around,  
but did not notice Mia floating in the sky. It was as if she did not exist  
back then. She floated down and looked among the people. Suddenly she had  
noticed Alex--or maybe his greatest ancestor. "That has to be him..." she  
thought. She tried calling out to him, but he could not notice her. Suddenly,  
the doors to the Lemurian Palace opened. She noticed a tall woman with  
flowing blue hair and wearing a crown and royal robes. Mia supposed that it   
was the former queen of Lemuria. She also noticed a young girl wearing an  
aquamarine-blue dress, and who had hair just like Mia's. Mia could not see  
the girl's face, however. "Who is she?...." she thought. The queen, the   
young girl, and the people who resembled Piers and Alex went into the  
palace. Mia followed.  
  
Inside, Mia noticed that the four people where talking, but to Mia's  
dismay, she could not hear a word they uttered. Mia hid in a corridor.  
After the four finished talking, the queen, along with the supposed  
Piers and Alex, headed upstairs to the throne room, while the girl headed  
through the double doors. Mia seemed to pass through the walls as if she were   
a ghost. There, Mia saw the girl, who seemed to be standing on top of the   
surface of a pool. Mia laid her feet on solid ground and walked up to the  
girl, and stepped upon the water. She, too, was walking on its very surface.  
"Who....are you?" the girl asked. Mia was confused. The girl looked  
at Mia and shown her face--and she looked just like Mia! Mia gasped in shock.  
"Are you.....me?"Mia asked. "....I am you...I can feel it." Mia could  
feel it as well. The girl raised up her hands as if to touch Mia's. Mia was  
confused. She raised her hands as well. The room suddenly became dark and   
the water started shimmering. Mia touched the girl's hands. A light shone  
from their hands, and they were surrounded in a circle of rising water.  
The light grew brighter until soon it seemed to engulf Mia.  
  
"Mia?.......Mia."  
"......Ughhhh....Huh?"  
Mia awoke aboard the Lemurian ship. "Where...am I?" she asked.  
Sheba said, "You fainted in Mercury Sanctum. Piers brought you here."  
Mia said, "I had a dream....I dreamt I existed in an ancient Lemuria,  
and Piers and Alex were there too." "Really?" Ivan asked.   
"Since all 4 beacons were lit, the door to the ancient kingdom must have   
opened..." Jenna said. A guard suddenly exclaimed, "We have sensed a  
vortex leading to an unknown place!" Felix said, "Then let's go....."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
